


Finally Revealed

by thisflowerrefusestobloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curious kageyama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisflowerrefusestobloom/pseuds/thisflowerrefusestobloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata explains to a curious Kageyama why he's dating Ushijima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Its late, I should be resting for swim practice, but here have this. Please, tell me im garbage lol

"So, Hinata, why are you dating the scariest guy in the volleyball world again?" Kageyama asked because his curiosity has not been quenched. 

"Well, Kageyama, its because he makes my heart go 'swoosh' and 'gwahh' and stuff." Hinata cocked his head to the side like his answer was blatantly obvious. Ushijima just clenched Hinata's hand harder in his own, enjoying the feeling of Hinata's small ones in his large, calloused ones. "And he treats me like im worth more than the world" Hinata said, visible excitment exceeding from his body. 

"You are my world Sho," Ushijima said with a big grin. Kageyama wanted to gag. "Is there any real reason that you could be attracted to our rival, Hinata?" Kageyama, obviously not fooled by their movie perfect relationship.

"Well," Hinata looked off to the side, with a mischevious look, "HIM BIG!" Hinata screamed with overjoy. Kageyama stood up and walked out of the room. He most definetly regretted why he ever questioned those two.

\--

Hinata hopped into Ushijima's lap. "How could Kageyama not realise why we are so perfect for eachother ?" Ushijima sealed Hinata's sentence with a heated kiss, and grinded his crotch into the smaller one in his lap. 

He was most definetly big.


End file.
